


I Wonder What It's Like to be Loved by You

by Onlymystory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, Heavy Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, No one knows how to use their words, Team as Family, as is necessary for all good angst fics, did i make it clear this will be angsty af, how would we LIVE, if these fools could communicate, what would we write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: Bobby warned Buck that he might regret coming back to the 118 after his lawsuit. He was right. Buck regrets it every day as his team grows further away from him and the loneliness takes over.But somewhere along the way, he learns to face the demons within. More importantly, he learns that once you’ve picked your family, you don’t get to give up on them and as it turns out, they won’t give up on you.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 26
Kudos: 571





	I Wonder What It's Like to be Loved by You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been reworked and reposted as "What It's Like to be Home."   
> I've only left this long enough to pass on the update to those subscribed, then I will be deleting this version entirely.

This fic has been reworked and reposted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725548/chapters/73108236). I am leaving this up for a week or so for any subscribers who want to find the new/improved version, then I will take down this old work. 


End file.
